


【诺戴】劣仆

by CorvusErika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Summary: 嗨了就写了，万一有同好欢迎扩列冷圈太不容易了呜呜呜呜呜呜
Relationships: Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz
Kudos: 3





	【诺戴】劣仆

**Author's Note:**

> 嗨了就写了，万一有同好欢迎扩列冷圈太不容易了呜呜呜呜呜呜

【诺戴】劣仆  
注释: 详细性描写，我是错字大王不喜误入嘻嘻  
诺伊特拉是个软硬不吃的主，这一点在听闻过圣哭螳螂这一名号的群体之中达成了惊人的共识。  
他喜欢找麻烦，尤其喜欢找在与自己同一水平线以内略弱于自己的人的麻烦，这卑鄙的行径有目共睹，但没人对此说三道四，首先要跟他同一水平线已实属难得，再谈能跟这个疯子拼到你死我活的人就更是少之又少，养成了原八刃现五刃偏执狂的性格。五刃大人讨厌对手求饶，他讨厌一切形式的放低姿态央求自己手下留情，但是却无比享受另一方恰到好处的示弱，这能极大的满足他渴望被认可被仰慕的恶劣心理。很少有人能抓住合理示弱和求饶之间的度，他也因此极难有打架打的称心如意的时候。  
一般这时候从属官应该发挥些作用，做些什么，说点中听的话，但第五十刃的从属官沉默寡言，是个没有感情的服从命令机器，诺伊特拉说一步他做一步，除了在主观上觉得主人有麻烦的时刻，其余时间都像块石头。  
如果只是为了有个听话顺手的工具，大可不必执着于一个被赋予了数字的，有自主意识的破面，现第八十刃搞出来的那些奇形怪状的仿生破面绰绰有余，但诺伊特拉从不说起戴斯拉为什么是他的从属官，就好像戴斯拉生来就是为了站在他背后的位置一样。  
正如他不会说起很多事一样，诺伊特拉也绝不会提起戴斯拉就是那极少数知道求饶和示弱的分界线的人。  
众所周知，诺伊特拉是个暴脾气，他对很多普通的事情都有无数个发火的理由，戴斯拉几乎是唯一一个活着承受他怒火的对象，每当诺伊特拉怒火中烧，暴虐的本性伸出了爪牙撕破他虚伪的人皮外衣时，戴斯拉都会坚定地站在他身边，却犹豫地看着他，有时会抬起那对于诺伊特拉而言细瘦的可以轻易捏断的手臂，看起来甚至是想放在他的肩膀上安慰他。  
每到这种时候诺伊特拉都希望戴斯拉消失，他并不需要安慰，也并不能理解这种来自于戴斯拉的莫名其妙的感情。一般这时候他都开始骂人了，气急了还会上手去掐，戴斯拉从来不会反抗他，这点诺伊特拉都不得不佩服，这个在自己看来生了一副漂亮皮囊除此之外一无是处的五十号破面能心安理得不带一丝抱怨的接受自己带给他的所有伤害。他从来不拒绝诺伊特拉，不管诺伊特拉把他弄得有多疼也只会捂着伤口自己忍着，绝不会开口求他饶了自己，这就是诺伊特拉最喜欢他的地方。  
第一次关注自己的从属官的契机是目睹了戴斯拉的一场异常胶着的苦战，蓝染在尸魂界忙着演戏，基本没空搭理他们这些野蛮生长的大虚异变体，虚夜宫之内又有以史塔克为首的三尊大神镇守着，外面那些还未开化的黑夜荒原就成了他搞无差别屠杀的最好去处，戴斯拉合情合理跟着他，于是也被卷进了由诺伊特拉挑起的斗争里。而早早打完收工的诺伊特拉回来就看见被他认定为没有什么用的从属官正像任何一个两位数破面应该做到的那样在一群大虚的攻击之中奋力搏斗着，但是依然，在十刃级别的破面看来就像是小狗小猫的打闹，诺伊特拉原本是不打算插手的，尽管从数量上来说戴斯拉占不到什么便宜，直到他慢慢的开始体力不支，被利爪割开了皮肤，行动之间显出了疲态，围观的十刃握了握手里的圣哭螳螂，开始犹豫这是否意味着自己应当动手，然而他很快否定了这个可笑的想法，那是戴斯拉自己的事情，就算他葬送于此也只能说明就算得到了崩玉的力量废物也终究只是个废物，面无表情的皮囊之下他在嘲讽被血淋了满脸的男人。  
戴斯拉没有归刃，他自己也知道面对这些没有也不会被二度开发的低劣种归刃就像是一种耻辱，连普通大虚都无法战胜的自证，他挥完最后一刀，气喘吁吁地勉强站在被血浸染潮湿的沙地上，他的后背被撕开了一条裂口，在几次三番的缠斗中伤口填满了沙粒，皮肉外翻着，把白色的制服染红一大片，而诺伊特拉不在乎这个，战士会受伤这是理所当然的，他正出神的盯着戴斯拉衣领之上露出的那一小块后颈，通常戴斯拉是整洁且正式的，他从不会露出除了脸之外的一点皮肤，只是此刻他的衣服被撕扯过，发梢被汗和血黏成了绺，于是后颈那脆弱的，还隐约能看到一点突出骨节的皮肤就这么突兀地映在诺伊特拉的眼睛里。  
戴斯拉受伤的时候比平时顺眼的多，十刃想到，想要开口叫停，却突然注意到了从地下不断靠近的另一股灵压，很显然，一旁疲惫的从属官什么也没感觉到，尽管戴斯拉足够谨慎，但有些时候在能力的限制之下仅有谨慎并不能解决任何问题。  
“来啊，伤害他”十刃紧绷了神经，这样恶劣的想着。  
可当那比圣哭螳螂还要长的骨质利刃从沙地里伸出来直奔戴斯拉的胸口而去时，诺伊特拉心里涌上来的只有愤怒。

一瞬间的愤怒过后，诺伊特拉发现自己已经站在了不屑踏足的战场里，原本会刺进戴斯拉胸口的利刃此刻正顶在他赤裸的腹部，像扎到了钢板一样吱嘎作响，而戴斯拉在他的牵制之下跪在了他的脚边，一脸惊愕。  
这感觉很不好，就好像他是多么在意这个低劣种的性命一样，从一开始就是戴斯拉自作多情一定要跟在他身边，而他已经对自己不会对他的人身安全负责更不会在意他的死活这种必要澄清说过一万次了，戴斯拉不为所动。造成的结果就是他会为了戴斯拉而愤怒，甚至直到现在他还不能完全平息掉“我的从属官轮不着你来打”这样充满占有欲的想法。

“回去了”诺伊特拉压低了声音，他此刻的心情非常糟糕，对自己是不是脑子有问题的怀疑已经超过了思考接下来要怎么惩罚惹他生气的下属。  
被忽视的大虚还想再动，但诺伊特拉已经没有了玩的兴致，他伸出舌头，用一发金色的虚闪把它削的连灰都不剩下。  
“是”戴斯拉满脸疲态地站了起来，他的双腿有些发抖，一半是因为之前的打斗，一半是因为与诺伊特拉的差距大到了令人疼痛的地步，诺伊特拉通常不许他靠的太近，而当他已经靠的很近而诺伊特拉没有收敛自己的灵压时，膝盖就会被铺天盖地的暴虐灵压震的发软。  
而想想能轻易用灵压把十刃压到跪下的蓝染，并不奇怪他怎么放心把一整个虚夜宫都扔给他们这些野兽一样的蛮夷暴徒。  
回去的路上两人都很沉默，平时他们之间也没有多少话可讲，但此刻的沉默是诺伊特拉刻意为之，他很想发火，为自己的冲动行为向戴斯拉发火，但他选择安静，身后的从属官似乎是伤到了骨头，每走一步错位的骨节都会刺痛他小声喘息，但戴斯拉还是没有怨言的跟着，为了弥补跟主人之间巨大的身高差距不得不逼迫自己走的更快，诺伊特拉不会停下来等他的。  
诺伊特拉确实不会停下来等他，但是会走的比平时慢一些。过于敏锐的探查能力早都让他注意到了混在从属官脚步之间的滴答声，那是粘稠的血液砸在沙地上的声音  
“戴斯拉”他叫了一声，突然感到一阵没来由的担忧，看着不远处的虚夜宫天幕好像那就是戴斯拉的生命尽头。  
“在”从属官立刻回复了他，声音听起来底气不足，诺伊特拉知道那是因为失血和疲累。  
“过来”他继续命令，停了下来，维持着最后的不屑等那个他用一只手就能捏死的小家伙跟上。  
说是小家伙，但戴斯拉比他年纪要大，虚的年龄没有什么意义，但诺伊特拉就是记住了这点。  
从属官在他身后一步远的地方停了下来，诺伊特拉抬头看了一眼每天都跟前一天没有什么不同的夜空，然后叹了口气，伸手抓住了戴斯拉的肩膀，响转离开。  
目的地是他自己的行宫，戴斯拉对这里非常熟悉，反过来诺伊特拉却根本不知道戴斯拉平时在哪里，甚至都没有刻意注意过是不是从属官都是住在主人的行宫里的。  
他把从属官拉进了寝宫后的浴池，这片冒着蒸汽的活水池是整个虚圈十刃专属的奢侈品，谁也不知道蓝染是怎么做到的，在水源极度稀缺的虚圈搞出了不知是跟死神一样还是跟人类一样的水浴温泉，也不知道是在讽刺谁。  
“弄干净”他放开了从属官的肩膀把他往前推了一把，戴斯拉没能在诺伊特拉一贯的手劲之下稳住自己，踉跄了两步跪坐在水池边上，从来对主人的一切命令不说二话的他也开始搞不明白眼下的状况，他不知道五刃的行宫里还有这么一片地方，更不知道这没来由的命令又是搞哪一出。  
“诺伊特拉大人?”他试探性地回问了一句，生物亲水的本能在被沙和石英侵蚀了数百年的心里慢慢复苏，但早已忘却享受的大脑却对此迟迟无法做出反应。  
“听不懂吗？叫你弄干净”诺伊特拉又说了一次，听起来穷凶极恶，实则狠的心不在焉，他的眼睛始终在看戴斯拉背后的那一道伤口，那并不是过分致命的伤，但是沙砾混着干涸的血迹糊在里面的样子实在是过于碍眼了。  
于是戴斯拉就不说话了，他不敢让诺伊特拉把一句话说三遍，除非想自杀。布料浸过血之后跟伤口粘连在一起，如果是负责医疗的破面会选择把衣服剪开避免二次伤害，但戴斯拉脑子里只有诺伊特拉刚刚下达的命令，他毫不留情地把粘连的地方拽了下来，为此付出的代价是伤口撕裂，鲜血再次涌了出来。  
诺伊特拉在背后看着他，他的肩膀绷得死死的，光裸的后背颤抖着，那一道不应该那么严重的刀伤正好剌过肩胛骨中间的虚洞滑向腰窝，难怪会那么疼，温热的血滴滴答答的掉进水里，小小一团红色要不了两秒钟就会在水里散开消失不见，就算是更多的血也没事，活水的好处就在流动的快，感谢伟大的蓝染惣右介吧。诺伊特拉自己亲身实验过，实践出真理，赫利贝尔真的没有妮露那么好的脾气。  
短暂走了个神，戴斯拉已经准备下水了，这不是他第一次赤裸着，当然也不是第一次在诺伊特拉面前赤身裸体，但他感到为难，因为自己带着一身战败的痕迹，既不应该也不体面。  
热水冲刷过的伤口火辣辣的疼，已经被冰凉的沙子刺激麻木的神经又活了过来，疯狂地收紧肌肉让他越来越僵硬，戴斯拉不能快速愈合，也没有超速再生，他的身上总是带着一些被不知道收敛力气的诺伊特拉打出来的青紫淤痕，当然这些除了他自己没有人知道，现在它们都跟着刚才搞出来的新伤口一起层层叠叠的堆在诺伊特拉眼皮子底下。

第五十刃看到这些也很诧异，正如其名号，他是一个十刃，他有最硬的钢皮，挨最毒的打，但凡受伤就是皮开肉绽鲜血淋漓，这些细小的擦痕和淤青根本不会出现在他身上，他不知道戴斯拉这么容易受伤。

“其实知道”潜意识里十刃反驳了自己，否则刚刚他就不会贸然替戴斯拉挡下一击。

回过神的时候戴斯拉依然背对着他，站在池水里仔细清理手臂上的血污。今天诺伊特拉似乎一直都在走神，破天荒头一次他不在乎自己的状态到底对不对，只是安安静静的坐在水池边上，眼神又瞟向了戴斯拉的后颈。

很想咬上去，他百无聊赖地想着，那块光滑的皮肤下埋着最重要的脊椎，被狠狠咬住的话就会像被捕获的猎物一样没有反抗的余地只能慢慢死去。  
但诺伊特拉也不是萨尔阿波罗那样的虐待狂，他不想让戴斯拉毫无意义的送命——可这不代表诺伊特拉不能咬他。

戴斯拉如芒在背，他能感觉到诺伊特拉的视线一直扎在他身上，这让人紧张，摸不清主人的意思就会时刻担心自己犯错，直到他听见了身后传来的入水声，细微流动的水被外力推出了波澜冲刷过他的腰腹，紧跟着一个高大的影子映在了水面，十刃从后面靠了过来，温热的呼吸从头顶洒到了颈窝，十刃弯下腰，黑色的头发垂了他满肩，戴斯拉的动作停住了，从未发生过的情况让他不知所措，直到后颈突然被咬住时间才重新开始流逝。  
诺伊特拉没有用太大力气，但贴近从属官的感觉太好让他不断把自己的体重压了上去，直到另一方有些不堪重负向前滑去，然后在失去平衡之前又被他捞了回来。  
“诺伊特拉大人?”被突然抓住的从属官忘记了疼痛，他的脑子里除了诺伊特拉正紧贴着自己之外什么都不剩下，主人按在他胸口的手占去了全部注意力，偏偏那只大手还看似无意地，危险地揉了一下。  
“喔，很软嘛”诺伊特拉调笑道，戴斯拉的身材劲瘦，考虑到归刃之后的庞大体型，实际上他很强壮，只不过跟诺伊特拉比起来显得外强中干。  
戴斯拉不说话了，他不知道诺伊特拉想干什么，更不知道自己该如何反应，诺伊特拉放开了他的后颈，那里已经留下了一个淤血的清晰齿痕，一条过长的舌头舔走了渗出的血迹，沿着脊柱一路舔了下去，引出了戴斯拉一串颤栗，他没有被这样碰过，细微的喘息从喉咙里溢了出来，诺伊特拉那双看似纤细的手划过他的腰线摸到了前面，于是戴斯拉咬住了下唇呜咽。  
这本来是不带任何情欲的试探，就像审视一个工具，一个趁手的物件一样，破面是虚发展而成的产物，他们不懂情爱，可他们有本能。诺伊特拉湿透的衣服贴在身上绷得难受，而戴斯拉背上的伤口则被主人过硬的钢皮磨得发疼，他们都不在最好的状态，可偏偏气氛却在此刻自我发酵的恰到好处，戴斯拉被猛地从水里捞起来，始作俑者三两步走到了水池边把他又按了下去，他半个身子趴在岸上，赤裸的身体在诺伊特拉的手掌下颤抖，连衣服都不需要费事再脱。  
诺伊特拉看起来很纤细，像货真价实的螳螂一样仿佛一用力就会折断，可把他的比例放在普通人身上却哪里都显得很大，他用一只手就能摁住戴斯拉的整个脑袋，然后另一只手解开了自己吸饱了水的制服远远丢到一边，实际上他不需要摁着戴斯拉，不管做什么戴斯拉都不会反抗的，可是他喜欢这样充满掌控意味的动作，身下破面背上的伤口还没来得及清理，可在突如其来的欲望之下显得那么无关紧要，无所谓，伤痕和鲜血是独属于诺伊特拉的浪漫。  
十刃用一只手捏住了从属官的两只手腕，再一次咬上了他的后颈，被禁锢的破面痛哼出一声湿漉漉的鼻音，很快他的两条腿被顶开，十刃把自己嵌进了他的腿间。  
“有人上过你吗？”他压在从属官的身上咬着他的耳朵恶狠狠地问道，并不是真的在意，只是想省去一些麻烦。  
从属官艰难地摇了摇头，正式地回答主人的问题会比较得体，但在他能开口之前嘴里就被塞进了三根手指，这就是诺伊特拉和正常人不相匹配的地方了，放在他自己身上看起来过于细瘦的手指只要三根就能把戴斯拉的嘴巴塞的满满的，指尖夹着柔软的舌头玩的似乎颇为满足，咽不下去的津液顺着十刃的手指流了出来，戴斯拉的下巴咬的发酸，尽管他用尽全力也不能伤到诺伊特拉，但还是尽心尽力的张着嘴。  
好在十刃没有让他为难太久，诺伊特拉拿出了连个齿印都没留下的手指，扳过戴斯拉的下巴强迫他看向自己。  
从属官唯一的眼睛半睁着，里面聚满了水汽看上去随时有可能流下来，嘴唇看起来比平时更红，被诺伊特拉用拇指狠狠碾过之后就显得有点肿，  
“还没操你就一副坏了的样子，真欠”  
这个评价明显有失偏颇，但戴斯拉不会反驳他，他的手腕被放开了，臂长差距让他被诺伊特拉抓着的时候胳膊有点拉伸过度，现在他可以好好地趴在石面上支撑着自己，十刃在放开他之后命令道不准乱动，于是戴斯拉低下了头靠在手臂上，好像完全不介意接下来主人会对他做什么。要做什么也十分明了，只不过十刃在扩张一下和直接操进去之间犹豫了几秒。  
这不是一场惩罚，戴斯拉也没有做错任何事，但问题是，诺伊特拉会犯懒。  
“转过来，”十刃命令道，这是一个突然冒出来的想法，他的从属官看起来实在是太清冷了，这样简单的操他没有多大乐趣，“自己扩张给我看”

戴斯拉面对这个命令迟疑了，甚至开始怀疑主人是否认真。  
“你不会吗？”十刃一脸坏笑，心情大好，抓着从属官的大腿让他坐在岸上，两条腿面对着他不容拒绝地张开，戴斯拉的紧绷肉眼可辩，但十刃还是不由分说的把沾着津液的手指慢慢塞了进去，津液比水更滑腻，但诺伊特拉的手指对他而言太粗也太长，从没被碰过的穴口立刻连同肠道一起绞紧了。  
“就这样把手指塞进去扩张，直到能让我操进去为止”

然后他就把手指抽出来了，刚才那一下并不温柔，诺伊特拉不知道自己有没有伤到戴斯拉，但不管有没有都不会妨碍戴斯拉完全依照他的意思生涩地把手指塞进自己的洞里。  
从属官不知道这样做的乐趣在哪，上岸之后水就一点点被偏高的室温蒸发掉了，想顺畅塞手指进去并不容易，但他必须要完成诺伊特拉的命令——当然他不知道好好的找到敏感点确实可以让自己爽一爽。  
十刃也没闲下来，像是诚心给从属官增加难度，他几乎是趴在戴斯拉身上到处舔咬，那是不同于自己的柔软皮肤，不用多大力气吮吸就会留下一个红印，戴斯拉的脖子和胸口铺满了这样的红印，稳定气息变得越来越难，十刃在他颈肩的吮吸和扫过乳尖的舌头都激的他感觉到痒，似乎是意外发现这个二位数破面的敏感度很好，诺伊特拉把注意力放在了他的胸前，反正不管戴斯拉扩张到什么地步他都会操他。没人能否认第五十刃有过于灵活的舌头，他也少有这么多耐心用舌尖一点点把戴斯拉胸前两点舔的发硬，舌尖把已经立起来的乳尖按回乳晕里，手指还掐住了另一个，用生了茧的指腹来回摩擦，很快戴斯拉就稳不住自己开始发颤着向后倒了下去，失去冷静的喘息也渐渐变成了软的挠人的呻吟，这次诺伊特拉放任他躺下去了。  
从属官的手指还有两根塞在自己的入口但早都忘了该怎么动，他的勃起蹭在诺伊特拉身上看着就像某种邀请。十刃也理所当然的接受，他拉开戴斯拉的胳膊，抓住他的两条大腿拖向自己，仿佛终于吃到了一直盼着的肉一样，狠狠操了进去，之前做的润滑和扩张简直是在自欺欺人，戴斯拉的手指跟诺伊特拉的阴茎差了多少尺寸都不需要动脑子去想，这没有留情的一下几乎逼出了从属官的惨叫，就像一开始说的，这不是惩罚，但疼痛却是不可避免的。  
“诺伊特拉大人....求您——”聚在眼睛里的水汽凝结成水珠滑了出来，从没体验过的异样疼痛像是要把他从体内深处撕裂开，诺伊特拉勃起的阴茎加上钢皮加成就像是热刀子切黄油，顺利的让他一点缓冲的余地都没有，“求您轻一点...”  
带着一点隐秘哭腔的恳求确是愉悦到了没觉得自己是虐待狂但绝对有虐待狂品质的十刃，诺伊特拉善心大发的停了一会，他停下来看着平时一丝不苟的从属官带着伤痕和血污，毫无防备赤裸着躺在自己身下，无人造访过的隐秘肉穴插着自己的勃起，被撑的连小腹上都能隐约看到鼓出来的一块，看着确实是疼的狠了，说话连声音都抖的不成样子，但诺伊特拉的善心只持续到他刚刚能把气倒匀。  
之后十刃不再调笑，他开始投入，开始感觉到深埋在比室温更高的温柔乡里的美妙滋味，从抓着从属官的腿改为掐着他的胯骨，大开大合的操他，肉体撞击的声音混着戴斯拉疼痛的抽气声异常色气，因为戴斯拉的不适应让整场性事多了不少强迫意味徒添情趣。  
这期间戴斯拉没少断断续续的小声求他慢一点，直到他彻底被操开，大张着腿欢迎诺伊特拉往更深的地方来时，被无意中碾过深处让他的声音突然拔高，这不再是疼痛的发泄，而是彻底被染上情欲，带着鼻音毫无廉耻的浪叫，那一声甜的发腻，不光诺伊特拉异常差异，连戴斯拉自己都不知道他有潜力发出这样的声音。  
“藏的够深”十刃想到了新的目标，他的从属官显然有副好嗓子，他想听更多这种仿佛快要碎掉的声音，幸运的是他确实是个很大的男人，甚至不需要刻意去找什么敏感点，戴斯拉被他撑的满满的，只要确保自己操的深一些就一定会压到那个让人快乐的地方，于是疼痛变成了海潮一样的快感，不明白为什么男人身上也可以这样爽一爽的戴斯拉被自己逐步失控的反应吓到了，他不记得自己是什么时候被泪水糊了满脸，也不知道理智彻底断线之后他都做了什么，全身的感官都只集中在十刃正压在他身上，又快又狠地操他，他就像一条漏水的管子，不知不觉分泌了已经随着诺伊特拉进出滴到地上的肠液，阴茎也夹在两人中间，在十刃结实的腹肌上来回摩擦，相结合的部位湿的一塌糊涂。  
意识游离了大半天再回过神时戴斯拉发现自己正哑着嗓子，几乎是哭的上气不接下气地叫着诺伊特拉大人，似乎是想恳求点什么，但意识回笼之后反而什么都想不起来，他就想专门为此而生的一样承受着十刃一次次凶狠的撞击，双腿在两边摊开再也没了合起来的力气，诺伊特拉操的太深让他的腰十分受累，但他真的一动也不想动了，伤口早都在过载的快感中被暂时忘掉，他的阴茎硬的发疼，但诺伊特拉的动作很大，几乎让他颠簸，根本没有自我安慰的机会。  
不断累积起来的快感终于让他也有些狂乱，哭叫着扒住十刃的肩膀不断在上面抓挠，这个尽管不会造成伤害但在平时绝对禁止的动作被十刃完完全全的忽视掉了，他才不在乎戴斯拉抠断指甲能不能在他的背后留下一道红印，最终从属官到达了自己临界值，性欲高涨直到达到巅峰的那一刻，汹涌的快感在脑子里炸裂开来，他射在了自己身上，甚至沾在了下巴上，只不过已经彻底涣散的眼神令人确信他已经没有清醒的意识了，射精时突然绞紧的后穴让十刃大人也十分受用，他已经操了从属官很久，并且十分优秀的第一次就把他操射，戴斯拉确实有很出色的敏感度，这大大加深了主人对他的其他兴趣。最后几下顶弄之后，诺伊特拉射在了他的深处，微凉的精液灌了戴斯拉一肚子，小腹都有些发胀。  
“诺伊特拉大人——?”从属官的嗓子已经彻底哑了，他的眼睛哭的红肿，甚至连瞎掉的那只都被唤醒泪腺的部分功能眼圈发红，他看起来像是被狠狠蹂躏过，  
他看起来，诺伊特拉盯着他想了一会，他看起来就是被毫不留情地操过。  
“啊？”诺伊特拉回应，嗓音同样被情欲熏得低沉。  
“...感觉会怀孕”结果戴斯拉还是没回过神来，这是他在正常情况下想都不会去想的天方夜谭，但这会就被不假思索的说出来了。  
“怎么可能”十刃的眼神躲闪了一下，转回来时从属官已经挨不住疲惫睡着了，他的腿还是那样摊开着，里面灌进去的诺伊特拉的种也因为被干的太狠，从合不住的穴口里流了出来，混着一点血丝，流进了水里。  
而十刃大人看到这一切则是感到微妙的大事不好，他还能再来一轮。

end.


End file.
